


Un-sink My Ship

by TheArcher



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Fandom rewrite of Unbreak My Heart
Relationships: your favorite ship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	Un-sink My Ship

Download MP3 by [right-clicking here](https://archive.org/download/unsinkmyship/unsinkmyship.mp3) or to go to [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/unsinkmyship)  
  
Lyrics  
I don't believe what I've seen  
Betrayed by my TV screen  
I thought it was obvious  
That they have such chemistry

Who can I blame for this heart ache  
The network or producer?  
Writer? director? please somebody stop it

Un-sink my ship  
Say you made a mistake  
Next episode you'll come back  
With an explanation  
That totally makes sense  
Un-write those words  
That lead to my heart break  
Un-sink my ship  
My ship

The series has come to an end  
No more hope they're more than friends  
I know a place I can go  
Where they understand my pain

fanfiction will hold me tight  
Protect me from the truth  
AO3 tell me there's others who see this

Un-sink my ship  
Take the canon away  
Rewrite that scene so that they  
Admit their true feelings  
For each other cause I  
Need fix it fic  
The canon won't comply  
Un-sink my ship  
My OTP!

_Hey it takes a lot to people to make a television show  
Which is why I'm wondering why no one noticed  
That this doesn't make any fuckin sense_

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Flames on the side of my face  
Bring them back from the unnecessary death

Un-sink my ship  
Take the canon away  
Give me that hurt slash comfort  
Alternate Universe  
Just a small slice of life  
Rewrite that scene  
I've watched so many manymanyy many times  
Un-sink my 

Un-sink my ship fellow fans  
Please tell me you have what I need  
Un-sink my ship  
I'm beggin  
Or I'll have to do it my self  
Do it myself

_Canon divergent_


End file.
